


Bold

by TeaSippinSpirit



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaSippinSpirit/pseuds/TeaSippinSpirit
Summary: Yuuri finds himself in a very comfortable situation





	Bold

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! 
> 
> This is very loosely based off of The Handmaid’s Tale. Basically the dynamics of the genders are taken from that, but nothing else. 
> 
> This is unbeta’d and therefore filled with too many commas, probably spelling errors as well as grammar. I claim all mistakes and welcome you to alert me to any you see. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Yuuri whimpered, his body trembling as he was thrust back and forth on the squeaking bed. He was producing slick at an alarming rate and he vaguely thought that he needed to have some water after this one.

The cock slid deliciously into him and out of him again, hitting all the right spots and making him grit his teeth and groan into the pillow he was gripping.

Omegas were quiet during this part. Actually, Omegas were always quiet. Be seen, not heard. Be obedient, not opinionated. Be enjoyed not disagreeable.

Every month, his Alpha came into his room and fucked him for hours. He would present, resting his chest on a pillow as his hips stuck straight into the air, damp with slick at the thought of what was to come. His Alpha would come in and he would cast his eyes down as he disrobed. No foreplay, no caresses, no sweet nothings whispered into his ear.

The first time, he had been terrified.

He had been told to stay quiet, no matter how much it hurt, no matter how painful, you must remain silent. Do not disrupt or disturb your Alpha while they are filling you with the seed of life.

He had been shaking from terror, and when he had felt the bed dip, he’d even gasped. But the Alpha didn’t notice—or he pretended not to. Yuuri felt warm thin fingers grip his waist and hold him still as a blunt, hot cock tip touched at his entrance.

He should have realized it then, but he’d been so programmed. The touch of the tip had elicited the first bits of slick he had ever produced and as his Alpha moved the tip up and down, searching for the entrance, he felt the first tingles.

That first time had surprised him so much that he didn’t even remember it very well. He remembered his body giving way, his entrance opening up and slicking up to allow the intruder in. He remembered nearly gasping for a second time as the tingles exploded into more tingles and he remembered the orgasm.

He even remembered his Alpha hesitating after it, stopping for a moment before beginning up again and inevitably pulling another orgasm from him before he had finished himself. But the details were a blur.

Now he remembered everything.

His Alpha’s breath caught as his body tightened in a jolt of pleasure and he picked up the speed a bit. Yuuri choked down a sob as the Alpha altered his angle slightly and began fucking him at a pace and roughness that he had learned to enjoy.

Oh it was so good.

Every month, he told himself that he would be better, stop making noises, be a good silent Omega who didn’t enjoy this as much as he did. And every month he let himself down. His mind would be set and the moment his Alpha stepped inside, he was gone.

He could smell his Alpha now, even out of this room. He would catch whiffs of him from the hallway and he would turn his head quickly, just in time to see a tall, thin man with short, grey, stylish hair disappear around a corner or into a room.

His heart would leap and he would take a step in his Alpha’s direction, before he chickened out and continued on with whatever task he had been set.

He couldn’t say that his life was a bad one. There were many Omegas who had a much harder lot than he, and he always tried to be thankful. But the world was not kind to Omegas.

He had been raised until the age of ten, like any normal little boy. He had friends. He ran, jumped, played and enjoyed his life with his family.

At ten, children presented: Alpha, Beta, Omega.

Alphas were polished up like little dolls. Sent to fine schools and skilled labor apprenticeships that would help them decide their futures.

Betas were taught to cook, clean and mend. They would stay with their parents to learn this until their natural skill level was appraised. Then they were sent to schools that honed their crafts.

Omegas were sent to the Omega Centers. There they were washed, given new clothes and given daily lessons on obedience, loyalty and mild cleaning and cooking.

Alphas and Betas lots in life were largely decided by their families wealth and power. The better off your family, the better opportunities came your way. Omegas were wiped clean with their new lives.

It didn’t matter how well connected, wealthy or powerful your family was before, your lot was decided solely on your looks, charm and ability to breed healthy pups.

Yuuri’s stomach lurched as another orgasm tore through him, causing his body to shake violently and an open mouthed moan to escape him. His eyes rolled back into his head and his body went slack as his Alpha continued pounding into him—relentless and powerful.

Yuuri had no idea how a Nikiforov had chosen him. He knew he was somewhat plain for an Omega, and he wasn’t particularly good at cooking or cleaning. He had no secret charm and always came off slightly nervous or anxious when he spoke to anyone.

But his Alpha had strolled into the center one rainy afternoon. All of the Omega’s were kept inside and every pair of eyes followed the tall man as he passed them, looking them over.

Normally, Alphas set up interviews. They would call a center and the staff would set them up with several Omegas they thought would suit the Alpha. But his Alpha had come unannounced. Their trainer had barely had time to tell them to behave before the Alpha had started walking the floor, glancing side eyes at every one he passed.

Yuuri had caught sight of beautiful blue eyes before he remembered to cast his head down and the Alpha had passed him by as he did all of them. Yuuri’s head rose to watch the back of him as all the other Omegas did, and he felt just how powerful this Alpha was.

He was powerful in the sense of his Alphaness. It was clear from that first moment that Victor Nikiforov was meant to rule.

It had taken the Alpha several hours to go through the entire center and Yuuri had given up on the thought of maybe leaving this place, when his trainer had grabbed his arm, jerked him up and shoved him into a quick walk.

“Hurry up, shoulders forward, head down.” She snapped in a severe tone.

Yuuri obeyed and before he had even understood what was going on, he was in a car and driving away from the Center forever.

He hadn’t received much more explanation when he had arrived at his Alpha’s home. They rode in separate cars and when Yuuri arrived, Victor had already gone upstairs.

He was given a swift tour of the main floor and shown to his room on the fourth floor before he had been taken to the kitchen and told to sit at the table.

He had waited at that table all day and was finally told to go to bed by an angry person who he soon learned was the cook.

That had been over four years ago and Yuuri had been stumbling along, trying to figure things out ever since.

The trembling that accompanied his orgasm subsided and was immediately replaced with the tingling again. His Alpha could pull orgasm after orgasm from him and seemingly never tire. Once, he had fucked him for nearly 4 hours straight. Yuuri had been reduced to a pile of moaning, dry sobbing pleasure and he’d not been able to walk for a week after.

His Alpha’s fingers dug into his soft flesh, bruising his hips beautifully as he pulled Yuuri back into him. His cock filled him up, making his stomach push out ever so slightly as he pushed in and Yuuri had to bite the pillow to keep quiet.

His slick was running down his thighs, pooling in a damp spot under him and the wet sloshing noises filled his room like a symphony. His Alpha’s breathing was more grunting and even with the shortness, Yuuri knew he had more in him.

His body squirmed, being held in place only by his Alpha’s powerful grip and that thought caused his body to squirm even more. His orgasm was building, a tight ball began squeezing in his gut and his heart beat fast and slow at the same time.

Yuuri had found that he wasn’t expected to do anything except be in his room every night at the same time. It didn’t matter if it was the right time of month or not, an Omega must be prepared to please their Alpha at all times.   
Other than that, he was allowed to wander the house, the gardens and the stables. He was told to keep covered outside, so as to not freckle and he was told to stay out of everyone’s way. Ever once in a while someone would give him a task, and he would do it out of sheer boredom. He never complained, never questioned, he just did it.

This behavior led to the house servants slowly growing fond of him. Like was too strong a word. They didn’t know him. He kept to himself, rarely spoke and was so jumpy that even the friendliest of people thought he was a little too dramatic to befriend. But still, everyone was fond of him.

As the years past and their Master didn’t return the Omega, the servants felt more at ease around him and began treating him as a sort of love able puppy. They fed him at the table, told him he looked nice, made sure he wore appropriate outdoor attire and praised him when he did the simplest task.

Yuuri didn’t mind this existence. It was better than the Center.

It had been at least two hours before his Alpha finally made the noises he always made before filling him up, and Yuuri lifted his hips a little, only to have them shoved down again with a powerful hand on the small of his back.

He was spread eagle, his Alpha on his knees between Yuuri’s legs, dipping down to fuck him and Yuuri let out another whimper and came again right before his Alpha unleashed several thick spurts of cum deep inside him.

Yuuri groaned, a smile spreading across his face as he breathed soft sighs of contentment through his mouth trying to catch his breath. He always felt so good after being fucked, euphoric and sated as his Alpha’s seed spread through him.

His Alpha slipped out of him, still slightly hard, Yuuri noted, and Yuuri whined gently at the loss. His eyes were getting heavy and he breathed deeply, feeling his heart beat slow down.

“You enjoy this.”

Yuuri’s eyes had closed, but they blinked open sluggishly. It took his brain a long time to figure out what had happened and when it finally supplied him with the answer, he stared dumbfounded. His Alpha had spoken to him.

He was sure it wasn’t too uncommon for Alphas to speak to their Omegas, but it was for his Alpha. His Alpha had never said one word to him. Not one.

There were the very rare eye contacts, the even rarer facial gestures that Yuuri took for an almost grin. And of course the hours and hours of euphoric fucking. But never a word.

His breathing had increased, heart pounding as he sat up. His Alpha had sat down on the bed, in nearly the same spot he had been while fucking him and Yuuri had maneuvered into an awkward position to see him.

Victor Nikiforov was…beautiful.

There was no other word to describe it. He had never seen his Alpha this close before, for this long, or this intensely.

 

The Alpha sat patiently, aware of the shock it was to his Omega that he had spoken to him, but he wasn’t going to leave without an answer.

Yuuri had been his Omega for four years now and from the first time they had engaged in the Ritual, the Omega had seemed to enjoy it. Victor had pushed this aside at first, thinking that perhaps he was imagining things due to his own nerve.

But it kept happening. A little moan here, a soft panting gasp there. And it intrigued him. As far as he knew the Ritual was not pleasant for Omegas. And due to this fact, Alphas were to get it over with as quickly as possible so as not to prolong their suffering.

Their first time had shocked him so much that he’d actually stopped in the middle of it, confused. And even though he had felt the Omega orgasm for a second time, he hurried and finished in case he was mistaken.

But he hadn’t been mistaken. Yuuri enjoyed the Ritual. Every month Yuuri would be on the bed waiting for him, ass in the air and slick already formed inside of him. Victor had worked up the courage to ask one of his closest friends if his own Omega was slick before beginning, and his friend had responded with a chuckle and a shake of his head.

“Hell, half the time I have to stretch the poor devil with my fingers just to fit inside at the beginning.”

Victor had done experiments with Yuuri over the years. He would change his angle, see what noises he could pull from the Omega. He changed pace and moved from rough to gentle. And once, he even challenged himself to keep composure for as long as humanly possible. The Omega had given up on trying to remain quiet that night and Victor had found it increasingly difficult to keep from coming.

Yuuri liked this. Or at least, his body did.

Victor looked into soft brown eyes, he could see the lips trembling slightly as if about to cry, but he remained still, calm.

Yuuri took several breaths and then nodded so slightly that if Victor hadn’t been watching him closely, he would have missed it.

“It feels good.” The Omega’s voice was soft though fully developed. He didn’t squeak or use a false register like many Omegas seemed to use.

Victor eyed him curiously and then leaned in slightly. “I thought it was painful for Omegas.”

“I thought so too.” Yuuri spoke the words so fast that it made Victor blink. He could see the Omega’s chest rising and falling swiftly and a bead of sweat roll down his temple.

The Alpha stared for a long moment. He had the official answer, though he had known for years. Now he had the word from the Omega himself. And it was—intriguing.

“You feel no pain? At all?” He asked, just to make sure they were completely on the same page.

Yuuri shook his head and bit his lip in a way that made Victor’s heart skip a beat. “It’s like my body opens up for you. Like…I was made for you…to be inside me.” He spoke softly, slowly, less sure of himself. And Victor was even more curious than before.

Yuuri had caught his eye at the Center simply because he had broken protocol and made eye contact. Honestly Victor had looked over every single one of the Omegas and not one had tickled his fancy in the slightest. He had mentioned the black haired Omega from level one, with the large brown eyes and Asian decent simply because he had remembered him for this slip up. If he hadn’t made that mistake, Victor would have gone with the last one he looked over.

He considered Yuuri’s words and found that he agreed. It had been simple and easy to perform the Ritual with him. Victor had performed the Ritual a few times before with other Omegas, but he had enjoyed it much more with Yuuri, even that first time.

He had kept Yuuri for this reason. Another mistake, another slip up in protocol that piqued his interest. He had a few Omegas before Yuuri, all he had returned after barely a year due to lack of pups, but Yuuri…he had always refrained from knotting this Omega, more interested in the fact that Yuuri was enjoying this than getting him pregnant. The thought had slipped his mind to be perfectly honest, and it had only resurfaced a few weeks ago when his mother had asked why he kept the Omega if it didn’t have pups.

It was this conversation that had led to his questioning the Omega. He had done his experiments, played with him, enjoyed him and made his guesses, but now he needed a firm answer so that he could stop obsessing over the oddity and get on with breeding him.

But he found that the answer didn’t quench his curiosity—it heightened it.

Victor leaned forward and Yuuri reacted, maneuvering his own body so that they were facing each other fully now.

“I’m going to try something.” Victor said softly.

He took a deep breath. Calmed himself. He listened to the silence in the room and slowed his heart down along with his breathing. He moved slowly, languidly.

They were already close to each other, but his movements were honey, smooth and deliciously slow as he reached up to place a hand on Yuuri’s cheek. As he moved in, he pulled Yuuri close to him, keeping eye contact, watching as the brown orbs widened and the pupils dilated while they moved closer together.

Yuuri’s lips were soft, plump and damp. He seemed frozen, unmoving and even so, Victor thought how pleasant it was. His stomach tossed and turned playfully inside of him and the feeling was so nice that he continued kissing him, easing the Omega’s mouth open bit by tiny bit until they were kissing so deeply, so passionately that when Yuuri finally pulled away, panting, that Victor found tears prickling at his eyes.

He was panting as well though the kiss hadn’t been rough or fast. It had been passionate and deep, causing both of them to get overwhelmed with it.

Victor didn’t know what this meant, and he didn’t care. All he knew was that Yuuri was amazing. And he was going to make sure they saw more of each other.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that it’s been a while since I’ve written anything, and that I have several WIP. Unfortunately, I don’t get to choose when my inspiration strikes or what it will strike as. Do not give up on your favorites! I am not promising to finish them, but I’m not—not promising either. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of this.


End file.
